Dick Finds A Jump Drive
by BMWWForum
Summary: As the new Batman, Dick Grayson finds a jump drive that Bruce left behind. Opening the contents leads to a surprising secret about a certain Amazon Princess.


A/N—This story was created on the Batman and Wonder Woman forum. It evolved out of someone posting that, in one of the Batman comics, Dick found a jump drive left behind by Bruce. We started speculating on what could be on the jump drive and this story evolved from that discussion. We hope you enjoy the story and there will be two more chapters. We are working on the next chapter round robin at batmanwonderwoman (dot) (com) if you are interested in reading the unedited progress or in joining in on the writing process. Please come check out our site.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Dick Found A Jump Drive**

**Chapter 1—The Jump Drive**

**Part 1 written by Lordfrieza (all parts edited by DaisyJane)**

(Interior Batcave)

Dick Grayson moved the cowl of the Batsuit back exposing his face and looked at the jump drive that he'd just found. With shaking hands, he slowly pushed the drive into the USB port on the front of the computer.

The computer registered the drive and listed the files that were contained on it. Dick clicked on the file that was titled _John and Mary Grayson's Murder_ and it opened for him to see two conflicting reports regarding their deaths. The first was the news report from the Gotham Gazette. It said nothing new compared to what he already knew. The second report was signed by Agent J. Smith of the F.B.I.

"The murders of John and Mary Grayson seem to have some connection to the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne which occurred over a decade prior to the Grayson murders. More investigation is needed; however, it appears that a shadow group is responsible on both sets of murders. Advising a full investigation. The only known connection to both sets of murders is one Rupert Thorne."

As Dick read this information he clicked on the last file only to see a complete AI version of Bruce pop up.

"Hello Dick. I knew that one day you would find this in the event of my death. Don't seek out vengeance against Rupert Thorne. He was a pawn in all of this. I've already "spoken" to him and he knows nothing more than that he was paid to have Joe Chill and Tony Zucco kill our families. Also don't go any deeper into this jump drive. There are some pictures and information regarding Diana and I that is none of your business and that you don't need to see. If you try to view it you will regret it."

**Part 2 written by Rusoluchka**

Dick stared at the computer screen. A part of him wanted to explode, kick the chair around and scream his head off. Rupert Thorne should've been his. He had the right just as much as Bruce to "speak" with him. The arrogance of his mentor...wait...pictures of Diana?

What the f...

His anger disappeared as his fingers itched to dig deeper into the files. Exactly what kind of pictures did his mentor secret away? Before his mind knew what his body was doing, he clicked open a dummy file, which if he was a betting man, was no dummy. A final warning screen popped open, "If you proceed any further, a mass email of your secret files on a certain Amazon sister will be released to the JLA. Choose at your own discretion. First name on the mailing list: Donna Troy."

Headache in full swing and shock coursing through is body, Dick grudgingly did nothing more. He sat back in the leather-plush chair and slowly smiled. "Damn you, Bruce. You got me."

**Part 3 written by Isis**

Two hours later, Dick was still staring broodily at the screen. Was it worth it? Were there any pictures or, *ahem*, desires in his files about Donna that were so incriminating...? Only really that one of her in the shower, and that had been totally innocent! He hadn't meant to stop off at her apartment that night, after all. And there were a few other pictures but he didn't take those and some journal entries that were a bit embarrassing. And Donna was a reasonable woman; she'd listen to his excuses!

...before she tears my eyeballs out... he thought, the pall of gloom over him once more. He sighed, shaking his head at the screen. Alright, Bruce, I get the message. Batman I one, Batman II zero. Although maybe Babs would be able to override the programming?

Dick smirked. She didn't have to know what he needed it for, after all...

**Part 4 written by Lordfrieza**

(Oracle's apartment)

Barbara Gordon groaned as she switched on the light and sat up in bed. She grudgingly looked at the time and knew that who ever this was had some guts calling her at almost five in the morning. She picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Babs this is Dick. I need some help over riding a program Bruce left behind," Dick said as he began to come up with an excuse for why she should.

**Part 5 written by Rusoluchka**

Barbara Gordon stared off into space as Dick droned on about something.

"Babs, this is important to me."

Dick's voice snapped her back to attention. "He left something? What is it--Where is it? Are you on your way over?"

"Wanna open your door?" he asked and Barbara scrambled into her chair to let him in.

*************

_There's always a downside to every plan,_ Dick thought. He hadn't counted on Babs being this excited about Bruce leaving something for them. Guilt took a bitter turn in his stomach. The reality of what he was asking her to do wasn't going to match all this expectation. He wasn't reaching from beyond the grave to share something vital with them, something that would fill the blackhole of his absence. The batclan wasn't what it once was without Bruce. Tim had taken the mantel of Red Robin and believed Bruce was alive somewhere. Cassie had taken off to who knows where. And now, Dick was doing what? Snooping. No, he checked himself. He was investigating.

Standing outside Barbara Gordon's apartment door, Dick scoffed, "Riiiight, Richard. Pull the other one."

Finding out what's buried in the jump drive was going to get him what? Something to lord over Bruce? He's gone. And now he was lying to Babs. Before Dick could turn around and head to his motorcycle downstairs, the door opened. _Shit,_ he thought.

"Come on in, hurry!" In sweat pants and tanktop, Babs wheeled back from the door and aimed toward her computer hive. Hive because every computer screen fills a void, creating a technological hovel. She rolled her wheelchair into the only space, an impromptu doorway, and reached her keyboard, fingers drumming to get started.

Dick was still at the apartment door. Fork in the road, Grayson. Go in and trick Babs into doing your dirty work or bluff your way outta this? For some reason, Dick was not going to call it a little voice. He'd never liked Jiminy Cricket, nosy cockroach--made him think of Bruce, a small bug-sized Bruce always on his shoulder, barking orders at him. Dick shuddered, but still managed to listen to this "guide" in his head. This was important, maybe not save Gotham from destruction important, but this was different. He had to know.

"You coming or what?" Babs cracked at him from her computers.

"Yeah, fire up the engines, Chewie. Let's do this."

**Part 6 written by Lordfrieza**

(Several minutes into breaking into the dummy file)

"Whatever is hidden in this file Bruce wanted to make sure it stayed hidden. The last time I worked on anything this hard was when I cracked the Enigma virus Edward released into the internet," Barbara said as she managed to pick through the security checks one by one.

Dick watched her work the console with grace and precision up to the last security check. This one was unlike the others. A passcode bar jumped up and looked them in the face. Dick looked at the passcode bar and then a retinal scanner that also appeared.

"So what do we do now? Knowing Bruce, he created that retinal scanner to accept his retina only," Dick said.

"You've known me for how long Dick? Do you think that I would be as good as I am without a backup for this kind of thing?" Barbara said as she slid a small black case out from underneath the main keyboard.

Dick watched as she pulled a glass ball with a recreated eye in the center of it. She lifted the ball to the scanner and watched as it accepted it. The last thing needed was the passcode. Barbara tried to work around it but found that the program would not accept the passcode being overridden without setting off the security measures.

"Okay we need to think like Bruce. Do you have any idea what maybe in the file as that might help us think of the passcode," Barbara said as she looked at Dick.

**Part 7 written by DaisyJane**

_He wouldn't use Diana, would he_? Dick thought to himself. No too obvious. Themyscira, golden lasso, star-spangled undies? Dick snorted at the thought. Not very Bruce. Hmm what could it be.

"Dick do you have any idea what is on these files. If you have some clue we can make a list of possibilities and pick the top three," Barbara stated with an expectant look on her face.

Dick didn't want to tell her as he knew she would get mad and ask all kinds of questions that he didn't want to answer. They may not be currently dating but she didn't need to know about his lust for another woman, especially when no one knew about his feelings for Donna. Think you idiot Grayson.

"Dick are you in there?" Barbara asked as Dick continued to stare blankly at the screen.

"Try princess," he choked out figuring that if it didn't work they had two more tries and he started to think up a convincing story about what could be on the disk.

Barbara gave him a strange look but said, "Alright," and typed it in.

**Part 8 written by Lordfrieza**

Dick watched as the screen changed before them and opened literally thousands upon thousands of files all containing images. He could see Barbara's confused expression and knew that soon he would be doing some serious explaining. The AI popped back up but is was no longer Bruce. Instead they where greeted by a digital copy of Diana, or at least it looked like a digital copy of Diana.

"You're not Bruce," was the first statement from the digital version of Diana.

Part 9 written by Isis

Taken aback by this sudden and unexpected development, Dick exchanged a questioning look with Babs. What...the hell?

"Where's Bruce?" asked virtual-Diana, looking puzzled.

"Bruce is-" Babs hesitated. "He's dead."

"He can't be dead."

"He is," Dick said brusquely. "Now answer my question: What are you?"

"I am Diana. Princess."

Another look passed between the two real people in the room. "Wonder Woman is in the real world."

"Yes," she agreed. "But I'm Bruce's companion. I help him."

Dick's frown got deeper. This was not anticipated. He'd thought documents, personal files, diary entries, maybe the occasional slightly lecherous image, but not this. Bruce had...created himself a Diana?

"Help him how, exactly?"

"With everything," the smooth dulcet voice answered. "He says I make him happy. He tells me things he can't tell her."

"Her?" Babs asked, finding her voice again. "You mean- The real Diana?"

**Part 10 written by Lordfrieza**

"Yes," she answered.

The two real people looked at each other for a moment before the virtual Diana's eyes narrowed. It seemed as if she was coming to realize that what they said about Bruce was really true. She panned back from the screen and a light covered her. She had been in a rather sexy red dress, but now she was dressed in full Amazon battle armor.

"Who killed him?" she asked her voice much harsher than before.

Dick noticed how much she sounded like Diana, but it seemed as if Bruce couldn't completely get rid of mechanical sound that was generated when she spoke. He watched as she stood in glaring angrily at them as they didn't respond and suddenly a large file appeared in her hand.

"Tell me Dick or I will send this file to Donna, and if I know her like I believe the real Diana does she won't be very forgiving," The virtual Diana said as she stood there holding the file.

"Wait, wait... Diana wouldn't stoop to blackmail, and if he created you to be his companion then he must have copied her as completely as he could manage," Dick reasoned while praying for a miracle.

"He did. To say that I don't know what my original is capable of is wrong. I know what my original is capable of, and I know that if she felt or feels what I feel for him then she would want the full answer as well and would not let anything stop her from getting it," the virtual Diana replied as she held the file tighter.

"Dick what file is she threatening you with?" Babs asked.

"He didn't tell you what was in here? Of the risk he was taking in opening this program," the virtual Diana asked surprised by the fact that Dick would withhold information.

**Part11 written by Rusoluchka**

The mini Wonder Woman glanced between Dick and Barbara. With imperial tilt of her chin, she put her hands on her hips. "Since you will not answer me, I have no other choice then, goodbye."

And just like in the fairy stories, she vanished.

"Wait!--Where'd she go?" Dick was trying to keep up, but already Babs' fingers were drilling on her keyboard while the computer screen went on the fritz, trillions of numbers deleting in suicide lines. Pictures, data, anything that was on the jump drive was disappearing, no it was dying. Without it's little princess, the castle fell.

"Damn it, damn it!" Barbara grit her teeth, eventually sitting back. She gave in and smiled, "He was an evil genius."

"Don't give up, stop it!" As Dick points at one of the screens, everything blanks, returning to the desktop page. "What just happened and speak slowly and simply for us tech dummies, please."

"Well," scrolling through a page, she highlights the last action. "Listen up tech dummy, our 'princess' just left the building."

"I need to sit down," Dick whimpers as he felt the blood draining from his face.

"I need to walk." She catches his blank look, "Not funny? Cheer up sport, I can track her." Knuckles cracking, she warms herself up for a virtual game of chase.

Enthusiasm restored, Dick leans over her, though he couldn't make heads or tails of what she's doing onscreen. "By the way...that retinal ball you have in your desk...impressive and terrifying."

"I aim to please." She winks.

(Diana's apartment)

"Oh that's weird," Donna scratches her head at the frozen computer screen in front of her. She'd just been checking her email.

"What?" calling from the kitchen, Diana popped her head out. Her new two-bedroom apartment in Georgetown had an open floor plan, just the way she liked it. The furniture had yet to come, but so far, Diana and Donna had the place looking livable, if a single overstuffed sofa, an expansive coffee table, a desk, and a bed is what counts to make a home.

Donna was up visiting from Florida and they'd woken early because they planned to visit a farmer's market before a day of marathon shopping. Diana had just been making some green tea.

"Nothing," Donna sighed as she wiped her hands on the yoga pants she was wearing. "Your computer went whacko on me. Maybe you've been hacked or something."

At these words, Diana left the kitchen with a knife she'd been cutting cucumbers with. She planned to add them to a pitcher of water to drink later. "Then I'll do some hacking on that computer. I don't get it! I follow the directions. I can work my email--Why is it torturing me like this?"

Seeing the knife in her sister's hands, Donna leapt to cover the computer. "Easy there warrior princess. You don't have to hurt it, just try to understand it better."

Folding her arms to her chest, Diana raised an eyebrow. "You sound like an expert."

"Watch and learn."

The first button Donna pushed sent off a screeching beeping sound. Paper shot from the printer, flying out into flock of photos.

"Kay' that's not good." The former Wonder Girl rubbed her neck sheepishly, "Did I mention I'm still learning...and that is a really gorgeous chiton you're wearing. Can I borrow it sometime?"

Aghast at the paper flapping around her like birds, she bent over her sister to glare at the computer screen, then paled. "What in Hera's name..."

"Hello, Diana," the little voice, coming from the little version of the Amazon Princess that glowed on screen. She formally nodded to Donna and Diana. "I had to come see Donna to deliver a message but praise be to the goddesses you are here too."

"Well...that's nice." Mouth twitching, the original Diana stared at her mini counterpart. "Did you turn my printer into a banshee?"

Mini Diana pointedly looked at Donna, "Those are for her. Now maybe you and I can talk about Bruce."

**Part 12 written by DaisyJane**

Dick paced back and forth as Barbara typed furiously at the keyboard as she attempted to retrieve the cyber princess. Dick felt sick to his stomach. If Donna sees those files...

It had started out innocently as a way of dealing with his grief over her death. He wrote out his grief in a journal. Then he collected all the pictures of her that he could. He created a memory file to help keep her alive in his heart. After all she had been one of his best friends.

Then one day at Roy's he noticed a box in the back of Roy's closet when he went to borrow a sweatshirt. He knew it was snooping but he looked in the box and found pictures of Donna, naked. She looked to be seventeen and the looks she was giving the person taking the pictures were heated and sexy and Dick had felt immediately aroused and angry. Obviously they'd been taken by Roy when the two had dated. He'd hated Roy in that moment and he had taken the photos; hiding them in his boot. At home he had scanned the images into his computer and burned the prints. At that point the journal became a place where he wrote his fantasies about being with her. He knew he could never have her since she was gone so this was the next best thing. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself. He had encrypted the files and he thought that they were safe. Nobody had to know. But Bruce, the sick bastard, had found them and now he was going to be in deep shit.

Barbara hissed in frustration as she banged her fists on the keyboard. "Sorry Dick, it's a no go. Bruce created an extremely advanced AI program and it has downloaded to another location and erased itself from the jump drive."

Dick's face paled as he asked, "Can you get a location as to where it went?"

Barbara rapidly started typing commands and then yelled, "Bingo. It was send to the email address of wonderchick hotmail . com. It has an automatic upload so the receiver won't even have to open the file it will just load right into her computer. Do you think that is Diana's email?"

Dick was turning a funny shade of green as he knew whose email address it was. Donna. Fuck, damn, shit if Bruce wasn't dead Dick would have killed him.

"Dick are you alright. You look like your going to be sick. You want to tell me what was in those files that has you looking greener than the grass in Gotham park," Barbara said as she removed her glasses to glare at him.

"It's nothing Babs. Man, Bruce sure had it in a big way for Wonder Woman. Go figure," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Barbara just glared at him before speaking, "You have done something very bad Dick Grayson and I will find out what it is, I always do. So you want to tell me or do I have to hurt you."

"Sorry Babs but I have to be going. I have another fire to put out. If I don't come back call Tim and tell him he's the new Batman." And he was gone before she could even blink.

**Part 13 written by Lordfrieza**

(Diana's apartment)

To say she was upset or angry would be a huge understatement. No she felt violated and monumentally pissed off was more like it. Donna looked at the pictures that Roy had taken of her and then quickly skimmed through the "journal" Dick had written. At first it seemed like it was little more than Dick speaking of how much he missed her, which was sweet.

But then it talked about how he went through Roy's closet and found the pictures that Roy swore he would destroy and her temper started to flame. What fanned it was finding out how much Dick had wanted her, and yet he'd never once said a word about it! Instead he wrote fantasies about how they would be together and some of the smut he put into those! Roy had tried to convince her to do some of the more adventurous acts listed and she had refused, but here in Dick's little world he had gotten what Roy, Terry or Kyle had never once received.

She tried to maintain some sense of composure for her sister and her sister's virtual mini-me's sakes, but it was harder than it looked. She could almost feel the steam bursting out of her ears.

Diana looked at her sister and could feel the anger and tension pouring off of her. She turned back to the miniature princess standing before her on the screen.

"What are you exactly?" Diana asked.

"I am you. Well, that's not entirely correct. I'm more of a romanticized digitally created version of you. I was created to ease a breaking heart after you both agreed to remain just friends. Over time I evolved into what I am now, Bruce's companion." The tiny Amazon Princess said as she stood proudly.

The little princess' face grew sad as she stood before Diana and Donna. She sat down and leaned back into a chair that resembled the one where Bruce always sat in his cave.

"He loved us you know. He loved you, but agreed for your sake that you and he could never be together. He loved me, but both of us knew that we could truly never be together and that I was just a substitute for you. The last time I saw him was after a mission when he came back and had to be stitched together from nearly being torn apart. I would have given anything to actually be there with him and comfort him. Instead I was stuck behind a screen," she said as she motioned toward the glass that separated them. "It was the only moment that I ever wished that I was you."

"How long have you existed?" Diana asked.

"Ever since he discovered the parallel worlds. He said that he needed a guardian who would be more than a guardian for his secrets. He started by recreating himself, but soon he all but deleted him. He chose to recreate you after you told him you didn't think a relationship between the two of you would work after your time spent in J'onn's Transconsciousness Articulator. He may have agreed with you but he still wanted you and the love that he couldn't have. He believed, that of all of the enemies he had, the one that was within himself would be the one to destroy you," The tiny Amazon said as she looked up to see Donna's eyes narrow as her control over her emotions started to slip away.

"I think that "our" sister intends on clipping a little birdie's wings," the virtual Diana said before Donna finally turned and stormed out with all of the papers she had gathered together from the printer.

**Part 14 written by Isis**

"Should I stop her?" Diana asked her virtual self.

"Well... Try not to let her use lethal force. Some of these pictures and, umm, desires- Donna's likely to be less than rational."

"As in 'she'll kill him with many thousands of paper cuts', less than rational?"

Mini-Diana nodded emphatically.

Diana sighed, and took off after her sister. Virtual-Diana folded her arms. "I'll just wait here then! In your computer!" She shook her head, and popped back to Babs'.

Oracle's face was surprised when she came back. "Oh, um, hello. Dick's gone, by the way."

"Of course he is," she replied, hefting a sword. "He's got Donna on his tail."

"Bad, then?"

"Yes." Mini-Diana's eyes focused into the middle-distance. "He's just turned on the computer in his apartment. Deleting the original files of Donna. Excuse me."

Babs nodded, not bothering to hide the wide grin on her face. Oh, Dick was going to get it now...

---

Following Donna's arrow-straight flight pattern wasn't difficult; she'd flown directly to Dick's apartment. Personally, Diana probably would have gone to the Batcave to demand answers, but then Donna knew Dick better than she. She arrived a minute after her sister, to find her throwing handfuls of the printouts at Dick.

"How dare you do this?!" she screeched. "Bad enough that Roy didn't burn these damn things like he promised, but then you took them? And all these- these- I don't even know what to call this except porn, Dick!"

"It didn't start that way, Donna, okay?" he shot back, looking equally upset. "You were dead, and I missed you - what exactly is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with that," she shot back, "but then to- to-"

Diana took a surreptitious step forward, but was ignored by both the former Nightwing and her sister. From Dick's computer screen, mini-Diana was now visible, also watching the proceedings. She was still dressed in full battle-gear, tapping the point of her sword against the screen. "We need to talk," she mouthed to Diana.

Diana gestured to the two people still screaming at each other. "Later," she mouthed back.

"For God's sake, Donna, it's not like I've splashed them around, or even hinted at anything like that-"

"Exactly! You kept this silent for how many years, Dick? How long have you and I been friends, and you couldn't have shared this with me?" Her voice softer now, Donna continued, sounding sad. "How long?" she asked.

Dick took a deep breath, sighed it out. "Years, okay? Years."

Donna dropped the remaining papers onto the floor and stepped closer. "Then why never tell me?"

"I... I didn't realize myself until you were gone," he answered, just as quietly.

"I'm not gone now."

Diana wasn't entirely sure what happened next, but one second they were staring at one another, the next they were in each other's arms, kissing. Okay...

**Part 15 written by Rusoluchka**

It's not that Diana doesn't love her sister. She adores Donna as one does a starlit night. That was Donna, a breath of heaven, sparkling like dreams, glowing with love. But to continue standing in Dick's apartment, a voyeur to them making out--Oh gods, now that definitely was tongue! Diana swerves around until she hears a tapping from the computer screen.

Mini Diana mouths to her, "It's your turn."

The Original Amazon Princess looks sideways at Dick and Donna, melding together in a tangle of arms, pulling closer, kissing deeper. Diana shakes her head at the computer screen, mouthing, "I don't like Dick THAT much."

Eyebrow arched, yet a smile plays on her lips. Mini Diana mouths, "Go confront him. It's time."

With the respect a fellow Amazon deserves, Diana salutes the warrior within the computer. She's not worried about leaving Dick's apartment without saying goodbye. They probably didn't even realize she was there. Before Diana turns the knob on the door, she does look back. She's glad she did.

The kissing paused. Oxygen was necessary. Dick pressed his forehead to Donna, they breathed each other's air, eyes fluttering in the intoxication of being with the one they cherish. And as if this was the crucial step towards a new life for both of them or a step back to let whatever this was pass--to save a friendship they had built together since childhood, Dick was stiffening, afraid of what she was thinking. His grip turned to iron, not that he could hurt her. He just didn't want her to leave. Leaving meant time to think, time to question what this was, time to doubt and retreat. To come up with the line, "Sorry Dick, I don't want to lose our friendship."

Then Donna smiled, and all that was love and friendship was in her eyes.

Diana enjoyed the thrill in her heart and knew she could leave Donna in his apartment like that. She's in love with him, and he's a good man, a little nuts--her sister calls it personality quirks--but the most important thing is he returns her love with a true heart. Flying over skyscrapers, the light in Diana's spirit, the joy at seeing her sister happy, it hurt. The great Amazon Princess, crushed over an ache in her chest. Anyone whose felt regret like this is someone who wishes they could turn back time and find that crossroad where they went one way when they should've gone another.

Bruce...

A grave is not him. He was eternal in one place, far from everyone, buried like a secret. He kept to himself in the cave to train, to heal, and to think. The stalagmite ceiling down to the supercomputer are his bones, what's really left of him. Some cultures believe personal items of loved ones capture a bit of their souls. The cave is Bruce's soul. If Diana must confront him, it would be here.

She stands on the gangway between the platform and the cliffside housing the supercomputer. Mini Diana is there, sans battle armor, in a black chiton. Diana smiles at her like another sister. And like another sister, the Diana onscreen can tell her smile will fail and tears are fast coming. But they are both warriors, real and virtual. They accept Diana crying, not as a sign of weakness, but of respect for the one they love.

Diana walks here and there, touching what he left behind. A heavy bag he was going to replace. The wall where he'd lean against. The chair by his computer. She sits down, streaks on her face gleaming from the computer's light.

"He didn't tell me."

"He told me." Mini Diana adds, "But he should've told you."

"Out of everyone, you deserve to know the truth too. I do love him." Diana brings her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. It reminds her of 'slumber parties' Donna used to tell her about. Diana prefers to describe this as a walkabout. Go wandering--and by the gods has she wandered--but eventually she'll face herself. She just didn't expect it to be through a computer. "I only found out two weeks ago, on a very black night. The world was tearing itself a part. I was lost in that chaos. It will sound bizarre, I know he's dead, but he saw me through it. I found myself again, and I found that I..."

"Love him," Mini Diana finishes. "All along?"

Diana nods. "You'd think I'd have realized sooner as the once-goddess of truth."

"You should know that the truth isn't always plain as day. Sometimes it needs to be sought and fought for, pulled from the deepest part of us."

"What do we do now?"

Mini Diana has copied her pose, sitting balled up on screen. The difference between them is only in the color of their chitons. Black and white. Bruce would've gotten a kick out of that, after the initial heart attack of seeing them together. Mini Diana smiles, "We continue to love him."

(Diana's apartment)

With no one home, the computer screen turns on, modem purring. The black screen is torn by green and silver static, until someone climbs out, stepping onto the keyboard. At five inches, cowl pulled back, Bruce surveys the home of an Amazon Princess, noting the sparse furniture and boxes. After securing the area, he makes himself at him home.


End file.
